Pour l'amour d'un elfe
by elenyamirkood
Summary: l'anneau du mal est arrivé à Fondcombe, Elenya, une elfe mystérieuse, aussi. pourquoi se cache-t-elle ? pourquoi fuit-elle l'amour que cet elfe lui porte ?je réecris tout! Mary-sue et je l'assume!surtout pour ceux/celles qui aiment le romantisme pur
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: tous les personnages sont à Tolkien, sauf Elenya et d'autres qui n'ont pas encore apparu.

Chapitre 1: arrivée à Fondcombe

Une silhouette, vêtue de noir, traversait la nuit sur son cheval blanc. Elle portait un long manteau et gardait la capuche sur sa tête, comme pour se protéger du regard de la lune. La silhouette arriva près d'un ruisseau, descendit de son cheval et continua sa randonnée à pieds. Elle enjamba le cour d'eau et après quelques minutes de marche, apparut la belle cité de Fondcombe. Un elfe, Elrond, roi de Fondcombe, était appuyé à la rambarde qui le séparait de l'inconnue.

"- enfin, murmura-t-il en elfique."

Elle s'approcha de lui et inclina la tête. Il lui rendit son salut, et passa de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il la prit par les épaules.

"-n'ai pas peur de me montrer ton visage, Elenya, fille de Lerilin, il est le miroir de ton courage.

-merci, maître Elrond, mais je sais que ma figure est le résultat du courage dont j'ai manqué."

Elrond soupira, ennuyé par le comportement de la jeune fille.

Il lui prit délicatement le bras et lui indiqua un chemin qui traversait le jardin. Ils marchèrent côte à côte.

"-ton voyage s'est-il bien passé ?

-oui, mon cheval est rapide et la nuit me portait sur ses ailes d'argent.

-reste-ici pour la nuit, je t'ai appelé ici, car l'anneau est arrivé aujourd'hui, et il ne peut rester à Fondcombe."

Elle ne répondit rien et continua à avancer.

"-le conseil se réunit demain, veux-tu te reposer cette nuit ?

-je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, Roi Elrond, comme tous les elfes, mais j'aimerais me détendre un peu."

Elrond s'arrêta et prit les mains d'Elenya.

"-je suis heureux que tu sois là, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu sais que tu auras toujours ta place ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-oui, je le sais, mais depuis la mort de mon père, je préfère la solitude de notre palais à l'effervescence des grandes cités.

-je te comprends."

Ils longèrent un mur très bas, puis rentrèrent dans un des couloirs du château. Après quelques minutes de silence, ils se trouvèrent devant une porte.

"-elle a toujours été ta chambre, lui dit-il.

-merci, Roi Elrond.

-bonne nuit, Jour des étoiles."

Après un regard reconnaissant à Elrond, elle rentra dans la pièce. Lui partit aussi en direction de la sienne.

Elenya observa cette salle, assez grande pour une chambre en bois et orange, son lit sculpté dans un bois très ancien dans un des coins, un secrétaire de l'autre côté, mais surtout ce balcon avec vue sur la vallée, et où elle avait tant contemplé les couleurs changeantes de l'aube et du coucher de soleil. Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde et respira l'arôme de la nuit qu'elle connaissait si bien. "Je ne croyais pas revenir ici" se dit-elle. Elle soupira et serra ses paupières pour éviter les larmes de couler. Elle rentra, ferma la fenêtre et s'allongea sur le lit confortable de la chambre en s'enroulant dans sa cape. Et après une dernière pensée pour Elrond, elle s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

for Milly:coucou Milly je te remercie pour ton com, alors voila, j'essaye de changer quelques trucs, juste; Inwé, je l'ai inventée pour une de mes amies, mais je peux la changer, Elenya est la nièce de Galadriel, Lerilin/Finrod (je change ça aussi), et leur fille adoptive (même si elle est jeune) et je hais word!!XD!! merci de ton aide.

DISCLAIMER: comme avant, tous les personnages sont à Tolkien sauf Elenya et d'autres qui ne sont (toujours) pas apparus...

Chapitre 2: le conseil d'Elrond

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par des coups frappés à sa porte. Elle se leva, ajusta son capuchon et ouvrit la porte. Elenya se trouva face à face avec un jeune elfe blond qui la dépassait d'une demi-tête. Lui, vit qu'elle était cachée par sa capuche et ne vit que ses yeux bleus clairs, couleur d'un ciel sans nuage, avant qu'elle ne baisse son visage.

"-que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, gênée par l'apparition de l'elfe devant sa porte à une heure aussi matinale.

-Le Roi Elrond m'a demandé d'aller vous réveiller, et le conseil se réunit ce matin, il veut que vous y participiez, répondit-il."

Il était troublé par cette jeune femme ou elfe, sa voix ne tremblait pas et malgré le fait qu'il ne la voyait pas, il la devinait forte, courageuse et gracieuse, juste par ses mains fines qui tenaient la porte, mais il ne remarqua pas l'alliance d'argent qu'elle avait à l'annulaire de sa main gauche.

"-très bien, dites-lui que je me prépare et que j'arrive, dit-elle."

L'elfe eut un moment d'hésitation.

"-je suis Legolas, fils de Thranduil, finit-il par dire.

-et moi Elenya, fille de Lerilin. Enchanté, prince de la Forêt du Nord.

-moi de même, princesse de Lothlorièn."

Il lui sourit, puis partit rejoindre le Roi.

Elle arriva au conseil seulement quelques minutes après son commencement. Elle s'installa auprès d'Elrond et écouta attentivement les paroles du Roi, qui expliquait que L'Anneau du mal ne pouvait rester à Fondcombe, et qu'il devait être conduit à la montagne du destin pour y être détruit. Elle resta stupéfaite, comme tous les autres chevaliers du conseil, devant l'Anneau du Mordor qui fut posé au centre de la table par un jeune hobbit, du nom de Frodon. Mais déjà l'Anneau attirait les plus faibles, et Boromir, un homme, fils de l'intendant du Gondor, tournait autour de la table où il était posé. Elenya finit par interrompre le monologue du jeune homme, de peur qu'il devienne incontrôlable.

"-ne vous laissez pas entraîné par le mal, homme.

-je suis bien trop fort pour cela, elfe. Et d'ailleurs, qui êtes-vous pour me parler de la sorte ? demanda-t-il avec insolence."

Elrond essaya de s'interposer entre les deux personnes qui étaient debout, face à face, et près à s'entre-tuer. Mais Elenya le fit se rasseoir d'un geste de la main.

"-tu ne me connais pas, homme, mais je suis Elenya, princesse de la Lothlorièn.

-et pourquoi te caches-tu ainsi, à tu honte d'être une elfe ?"

Elrond essaya encore une fois de les séparer, mais sans résultat.

"-puisque tu veux voir mon visage, tu le verras, dit-elle en souriant."

Elle enleva son capuchon, un frisson parcourra le rond que formaient les membres du conseil, et pour cause: la beauté du visage d'Elenya était brisée par une fine cicatrice couleur de sang, qui partait du milieu de sa joue gauche, passait le long de son nez et finissait au centre de son front. Elle avait été bien soignée, mais la marque resterait gravée à jamais sur la peau blanche de la princesse. Tous étaient intrigués par cette elfe, qui bien qu'étant étrange, se révélait fière et respectable malgré l'épreuve qu'elle avait dû apparemment subir. Personne ne parlait.

Mais elle ne voyait pas tous ces regards braqués sur elle, Elenya voulait juste voir les yeux d'un autre elfe, Legolas, et quel sentiment s'y reflétait. Elle finit par croiser son regard et elle 

sentit un mélange de surprise, de pitié et surtout de la répugnance. Elle qui pouvait lire dans les yeux de chacun quelle était leur impression, mais à ce moment-la, voulut ne jamais avoir eu ce don. "Comme les autres", se dit-elle, déçue d'avoir crue que lui serait différent, mais elle s'était trompée.

Elrond la sortit de ses pensées en la prenant par le bras et il la fit s'asseoir près de lui. Elle ne résista pas. Puis la conversation retourna à l'Anneau, mais certains regards l'observèrent encore quelques instants, malgré cela, elle gardait la tête haute et regardait le Roi. Fut formée ensuite la communauté de l'anneau: neuf personnes entouraient le porteur: Gandalf le Gris, en lequel Elenya avait toute confiance, Aragorn, qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu, mais qu'elle savait futur roi du Gondor, Boromir, Gimli, un nain qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, Pippin, Merry et Sam, trois hobbits qui suivaient Frodon, Legolas, et elle, qu'un regard d'Elrond avait décidé à partir avec eux. Le départ fut fixé au lendemain.

Le soir, Elenya se promenait dans le jardin, lorsque Merry sortit d'un buisson où il était caché.

"-savez-vous vous battre, mademoiselle l'elfe ? demanda-t-il."

Elle rit, touchée par le ton inquiet du hobbit.

"-avez-vous peur que je vous tue, maître hobbit ?

-non, répondit-il."

Puis, après un temps, il dit:

"-vous savez, je n'ai pas peur de vous.

- Pour répondre à votre question, je sais me battre et je vous apprendrez si vous le voulez.

-merci, mademoiselle.

-vous pouvez m'appeler Elenya.

-et vous pouvez me tutoyer, si vous le désirez."

Ils se sourirent. Legolas apparut au bout du chemin sur lequel ils marchaient.

"-je crois qu'il veut vous parler, souffla Merry, vous devriez aller le voir.

-crois-tu ? demanda Elenya sur le même ton."

Merry acquiesça, tout souriant.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: tous les personnages sont à Tolkien sauf Elenya (pour changer) et (enfin!!) Brian et Inwé (Inwénia) que j'ai inventé pour deux de mes amis...

Chapitre3 : les questions de Legolas

Ils finirent par atteindre l'endroit où Legolas s'était arrêté, songeur. Merry trouva rapidement une excuse pour partir, laissant Elenya et Legolas seuls. Il l'invita d'un geste de la main à continuer la promenade avec lui. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

"-vous mourrez de me poser une question, alors demandez-moi, commença Elenya."

Il la regarda, surpris.

"-et bien je…me questionnais au sujet de votre cicatrice, dit-il doucement, de peur d'être indiscret.

-quelle surprise, s'exclama Elenya en riant. Et que voulais-vous savoir ?

-comment cela vous est-il arrivé ?" demanda Legolas.

Elenya resta silencieuse un moment.

"-Un jour, Saroumane et ses orques ont attaqué notre cité, la Lothlorièn. Nous arrivions à les repousser, mais mon père fut tuer au cour de la bataille, par le magicien blanc. Je me suis défendu comme je l'ai pût, mais Saroumane était plus fort, et mes défenses s'amenuisaient de secondes en secondes, puis il a brisé mon épée et blessé, comme vous le voyez. J'aurai pu mourir, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et Saroumane s'enfuya avec les troupes qui lui restaient."

Legolas réfléchit profondément au récit qu'elle lui avait révélé.

"- avez-vous d'autres questions, Prince Legolas ? demanda-t-elle calmement."

Elle le regarda, perdu dans ses pensées.

"-pourquoi avez-vous accepté de me narrer cette histoire ?

-parce-que je vous fais confiance."

Ils continuèrent à marcher tranquillement.

"-vous m'intriguez, Legolas.

-en quoi ? répondit-il sur la défensive.

-toutes les autres personnes, dont j'ai accepté de répondre à leurs questions, m'ont demandé si j'arriverai à vivre avec cette cicatrice toute ma vie.

-et que leur avez-vous répondu ?

-que je n'avais pas tellement le choix, dit-elle en souriant."

Ils entrèrent dans la forêt qui bordait Fondcombe. Legolas ne s'était pas habitué à cette capuche qu'elle portait en permanence.

"-vous n'enlevez jamais votre cape ?

-avez-vous vu la réaction des seigneurs lors du conseil ? demanda-t-elle tristement.

-oui, mais ne vous laissez pas intimider par le regard des autres, répondit-il doucement.

Il prit délicatement le capuchon et l'enleva de la tête d'Elenya. A présent familiarisé, il ne vit plus sa cicatrice, mais les beaux yeux verts de l'elfe et sa chevelure brune et bouclée cascadant sur ses épaules. Intrigué, il passa légèrement sa main sur la joue de la jeune princesse. Elle détourna la tête, gênée, mais aussi, et il ne le comprenait pas, triste.

Ils reprirent leur marche et le silence s'installa entre eux, laissant chacun dans ses propres pensées: Elenya se demandait comment réagirait-il s'il savait ce qui l'empêchait de se rapprocher de lui, et Legolas s'interrogea sur la façon dont il pourrait briser les barrages qu'il y avait entre elle et lui, car il sentait au fond de lui qu'il tenait à elle et voulait la protéger.

Leurs pensées respectives furent interrompues par cinq ou six enfants elfiques. Rapidement, elle remit sa cape, alors que les enfants passaient entre eux en courant et en riant. Ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Legolas vit qu'Elenya s'était arrêtée, chancelante, appuyée contre un arbre. Il s'approcha d'elle, inquiet, et il vit qu'elle pleurait. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle toute tremblante et lui, heureux d'avoir effacé une des barrières qui les séparaient. Il la conduisit à un banc et ils restèrent enlacés, regardant le soleil qui se couchait à travers les arbres de la forêt.

« -puis-je vous demander ce qui provoque vos larmes, finit-il par dire. »

Elle inspira, et regarda le beau visage de Legolas, penché vers elle.

« - quand je vois des enfants, je me questionne au sujet de mon avenir, et je me demande qui pourrait accepter d'avoir une femme ou une mère défigurée, dit-elle en le suppliant du regard car elle recommençait à pleurer.

- doucement, doucement, lui chuchota-t-il en passant sa main sur la joue d'Elenya pour effacer ses larmes. »

Elle fut surprise par ce contact, se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller à tant d'affection près du prince et elle se releva brusquement.

« -je suis désolée, je dois vous ennuyer, dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui. »

Il la rattrapa, lui prit le bras et la regarda dans les yeux.

« -vous n'êtes pas défigurée Elenya.

-alors comment appelez vous ça ? répliqua-t-elle en montrant sa cicatrice. »

Il attrapa le menton de la princesse.

« -vous êtes belle, c'est ce que je vois, même au plus profond de vous-même, vous le savez. Ne vous cachez pas derrière cette cicatrice, soyez fière des épreuves que vous avez traversé et que vous traverserez. »

Il se pencha, mais elle se détourna, et elle continua de marcher. Ils repartirent en direction du château, silencieux l'un et l'autre. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, se dirent au revoir. Il embrassa délicatement sa main, et finit par remarquer la fine bague en argent qu'elle avait à la main. Elle ne vit pas son trouble et partit vers sa chambre, le laissant seul au milieu du corridor.

« -Elle est fiancée, Prince Legolas. »

Il se retourna et se trouva face à Elrond.

« -à qui est-elle promise ?demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-au seigneur Awilon, roi de la montagne sombre.

- un elfe noir, dit Legolas, dégoûté. »

Elrond soupira et s'installa au côté du Prince, s'accoudant sur le balcon du couloir.

« -mais pourquoi ? continua le jeune elfe, suppliant.

-pour l'alliance qui manque entre les elfes blancs et les elfes sombres, dit Elrond, résigné.

-un lien entre le bien et le mal, continua le jeune prince. Je ne comprends pas votre choix.

-ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, répondit Elrond. »

Legolas regarda attentivement le Roi, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« -elle a décidé elle-même de servir son peuple en acceptant de se marier avec un elfe noir.

-et vous n'êtes pas intervenu ?! s'exclama le Prince.

-je n'ai rien pu faire, elle ne pense pas être digne d'un elfe comme vous. Et Elenya s'est mise dans la tête que personne ne pourrait l'aimer tel qu'elle est.

-moi, je saurais l'aimer ! Malgré sa marque, malgré les douleurs de son passé, s'emporta Legolas. »

Elrond se tût, puis il se tourna vers Legolas.

«- vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? dit Elrond. »

Le Prince ne répondit rien. Le Roi commençait à partir, mais le jeune elfe le retint.

« -oui, je l'aime, depuis ce matin où vous m'avez demandé d'aller la chercher, depuis que j'ai croisé ses yeux, je ne pense qu'à elle et à son bonheur. Je vous en prie, faites-là revenir sur sa décision.

-je ne peux rien faire pour vous, j'en suis désolé, laissez-la partir et oubliez l'amour que vous lui portez. Ce sont les meilleurs conseils que je puis vous donner. »

Legolas était désespéré, désespéré de voir que la femme qu'il aimait partir et aussi de s'apercevoir qu'Elrond ne faisait rien pour elle, il serra. Il finit par se calmer, et avant de partir, il demanda une dernière chose à Elrond :

« - qui est-elle pour vous ? Une elfe sans importance, une personne de votre peuple dont vous acceptez le sacrifice ? »

Elrond le regarda en face et répondit :

« -elle est la fille de mon meilleur ami et de la sœur de ma femme. Elenya est ma nièce, Prince Legolas. »

Dans sa chambre, Elenya n'avait pas conscience de la discussion qu'avaient les deux elfes. Elle écrivait, penchée sur sa table et alignant sur la fine page, une belle écriture. Elle finit sa lettre et la relut : « cher Brian,

Tu m'as demandé de mes nouvelles, alors les voici : je suis à Fondcombe, où, comme tu as du le savoir, un jeune hobbit est arrivé hier, portant l'anneau du mal dans notre cité. J'ai été choisie avec huit personnes pour l'accompagner jusqu'au Mordor. Je sais que lorsque tu liras ses lignes, tu voudras m'empêcher de partir, mais rien ne me retient ici ou en Lothlorièn. Tu sais toi aussi que je vais devoir me marier à Awilon, et c'est mon choix, mais je ferais tout pour revenir en vie et accomplir mon destin.

Protège-toi bien.

Elenya.»

« -à qui écrivez-vous chère cousine ? »

Elenya regarda l'elfe qui lui parlait, Inwé, princesse de Fondcombe, sœur d'Arwen et cousine d'Elenya.

« -à l'un de mes plus proches amis. Vous ne dormez pas ?

-non, pas vraiment.

-qui a-t-il ?

-rien. Je vais me recoucher, bonne nuit Elenya.

-bonne nuit Inwénia, répondit la princesse. »

Inwé sortit doucement, laissant Elenya seule. Elle rêvait, elle rêvait à ce bel elfe, Legolas. Puis se reprenant, elle laissa tomber sa lettre sur le bureau, s'allongea et s'endormit.


End file.
